One of the best mechanisms for improving reading proficiency is practice. Whether one is learning to read in their native language or in a second or subsequent language, reading books, periodicals, or other documents improves one's reading or understanding skills. Such proficiency improvement can be accelerated when one performs such reading drilling using texts that are matched to their current reading ability.